


Worked Up

by clearwaterbottle



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Eric Cartman, agedup!au, they love each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Eric has had a bad day at his office and comes home to a horny redhead.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 70





	Worked Up

The hippy tune about ‘quitting work’ being strummed on the radio added insult to the Cartman’s injury. His boss gave him an assignment regarding the uses on the company credit card and how much the total would be for the month and the budgeting for next month, which was only a pain because of the contracts discussed over elaborate dinners.

But he finished it with relative ease but his boss ended up giving him a lecture about the colors on the report and how they were ‘going to run out of ink’, which they weren’t.  
Considering it was just refilled two days ago and nobody prints anything in his department besides him and an old janitor who likes to scan his original Hustler magazine and sell them for $3.50 to the pervs of the office.

Eric resigns his attention back to the fact that he is now in his drive way. The small Toyota parked besides him shows that his husband is home. ‘Kyle’ the brunette smiles. His happiness writhed in his chest, seeking comfort in the idea of his husband nestled up next to him.

Without thinking, Eric jumps out of his car, ready to see his beloved. His irritation from earlier dispersing with each step towards their house. 

“Kyle, baby, I’m home!” The bigger man yells into the surprisingly desolate building.  
“I’m in our room!” Squeaks a meek and unsure voice.  
“Is something wrong?!” Eric shouts.  
“Just get your ass up here before I call quits!”  
With that, the Cartman sprinted up the stairs, excited to see what’s going on with his lovely.  
“Can I come in?” The brunette interrogates.  
“Y-yeah.”  
The brown eyed man opens the door to see an interesting sight.

Kyle stood clad in pale green lingerie, showing the best of his slim, pale body. The only thing above his garter belt was a lace choker with a small golden hoop. His hips slightly curved in with the help of the garter belt which held up matching green mesh stockings.  
The last piece Eric sizes up were the panties, they were also mesh lined with the same lace from the choker.

“Does it look bad?” The smaller man shifted, obviously self conscious of his decision

“N-no, you look fetching, I’m just surprised. When did you even get this?” The Cartman closes the bed room door. On the small walk towards his husband, Eric drops his work satchel, gripping his hands around the redhead’s waist. 

“I got it a week ago because the store was having a 50% off sale and I was a bit curious, then a sweet old lady, who felt so out of place, picked out this.” Kyle giggles.

“You look really good, my little rose.” The bigger man purrs into Kyle’s ear. The green eyed man shivered delightfully in the others grasp.

“Are you gonna ask me to do something about your little friend?” The former Broflovski teases while slowly starting to grope the half hard erection in the other's works pants.

“Have you clean and prepped? I wanna do something before I fuck the shit out of you.” Eric growls. His brown eyes full of lust and affection.

“Yes, I was assuming you wanted to go raw, no?” Kyle winked.

“Bed, back up, stomach down, now.” The Cartman commands. Kyle all to happy to oblige, throwing himself on the towel covered part of the bed. 

The redhead watches his lover remove all clothing and items from his body, except for his tented boxers. Excitement surged through Kyles body showing through his now red porcelain joints.

Eric positions himself behind Kyle, groping the ass in front of him. Kneading the muscles and skin just to hear the small whimpers from the man below him.  
The brunette lowers his head and jacks up the others hips with his hands, using the hands to slightly part the red globes. Using his teeth, Cartman pulled the underwear to the side, showing his puckering hole.

A lick from the balls to the tail bone earned the bigger man a moan from the redhead. Eric used his tongue to open up the tight rim in front of his lips, feeling the soft, but tight tissue of his lover. After a few thrusts with his tongue the small man is already shaking, small whimpers when his muscles shove a little too close to a certain dip.

“My god Eric! Just fuck me already!” Kyle whines already dripping precum on the soft towel below him.  
With that, Eric raises himself before shoving his lovers hips in the air. A swift movement to pour a bit of lube on his dick from a bottle on their bed stand. After a few seconds of spreading the gel over his phallic, a small mewl reminds him to get on with it.  
Eric grabs his Kyle’s hips to line his dick up with his rim. In a quick motion, Eric’s cock was completely embedded in Kyle. The stay still for a moment, letting the other adjust accordingly.  
“Now plea-“ The redhead was cut off with a hard thrust out then back into his ass.  
His sweet spot getting full attention now with the strong penetration of Eric.

After a couple of minutes Kyle bottoms out, the tight contractions sending Cartman into an erratic frenzy of bucking his hips as deep as possible into the small man, earning a few lewd moans from Kyle.  
Eventually Eric reaches his orgasim, biting back his groans with a swift nip to the redhead’s shoulder. Slowly, his cum fills Kyles hole.

“That was good,” was all Kyle could muster before dropping into the bed from over exertion.  
Eric turns his husbands head, giving Kyle a kiss on the lips.  
“I’ll get you cleaned up ok? Then I’ll start with dinner.” Cartman smiles.

“Thank you, I love you,” Kyle smiles snuggling his sweaty pillow.

“Mmmmh love you more,” Eric coos back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about doing a Creekenny thing so in the meantime here is a filler.


End file.
